Monster
by ZaleRayeEdwards
Summary: It's seventh year and Draco is Head Boy. He and Pansy have decided to try dating. But then he notices the new American exchange student, Natalie Hale. What will happen when he finds out her secret? i don't own harry potter or twilight; just natalie.
1. Chapter 1, Draco

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **hey everyone. (: new story time! *does the new story dance.* this one, obviously is a harry potter / twilight crossover. i'm not really sure how i did, so if you could read and review this one, it would be greatly appreciated. (: oh, also, shit, i forgot what i was going to say. . . . oh, i remember. (: this story is named after the lady gaga song Monster.

Also; I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, but i do own Natalie, even thought i don't own 'Hale.' (: okay, so enough of my little prattles, please enjoy my story. (:

* * *

Seeing these three strangly beautiful people at Hogwarts was beyond anything that I had ever had to compreheand. There were two girls and a boy, all looking to be about 17 years old. Even though they all were beautifully pale, and all sort of looked like each other, there was _no _way that they could be biological siblings. The shorter girl had beautiful long brown hair, with deep golden eyes. As a matter of fact, they all had deep golden eyes. The other girl had short black hair, almost like Pansy's but prettier in a way. The young man had long, shaggy blonde hair, like mine, except his was wilder and not as platinum blonde as mine.

"Draco, are you even listening to me?" Pansy asked me suddenly. I turned my attention back to her. She stared at me so intensly, I thought I was going to shit my pants. "Yeah, I didn't think you were." She added, seeing the confusion in my eyes. "If were going to be boyfriend and girlfriend, you have to listen to me and pay attention to me at all times."

"Whatever." I said, and turned back towards the Hufflepuff table where the new arrivals were sitting. The boy and the black haired girl were sitting fairly close, so I assumed that they were already a couple, and the way the brunette sat next to the boy, that they had to be brother and sister. It sort of made me smile that these American's could all come over together, already knowing each other. Pansy was still going on about something when the Headmaster stood and began his 'beginning of the year speech'. "Pansy, shut your mouth." I whispered and saw her eyes widden in shock at me.

"This year, we're doing a foreign exchange program with a few students from America. I'm sure you have already noticed our guests who, for this short time that they are with us, have been sorted into Hufflepuff. If you see any one of them in the halls, please try to be as helpful and as courtious as possible. Thank you."

With this, the Headmaster sat, and the food appeared before us on golden platters. "Draco, who the fuck do you think you are?" Pansy asked, as I began to put some food on my plate. "No one has ever told me to close my mouth."

"Then maybe you'd better learn to do it before I have to close it for you." I whispered so low that she almost didn't hear it. "Pass the pumpkin juice, will you?"

She passed me the juice and didn't say anything for the rest of dinner. After dinner, I walked back to the Slytherin dorms alone, since I was trying to avoid Pansy and trying to catch the brunette alone, with out her brother or sister, or whatever they were. I walked as slow and as deliberately as I could, trying to find her. Just when I was about to give up, I saw her standing outside the Hufflepuff portrait by herself. "Excuse me," I said, walking over to her. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, actually." She said, practically singing each word. Her voice was a beautiful mix between soprano and alto, and it was the sweetest sound I had ever heard in my entire life. "I can't seem to get this picture to open, and I need to get into my room. My brother and sister are already inside while I stopped at the bathroom after dinner."

I stared at her for a few minutes, her beautiful features shining even in the darkness of the hallway. She looked at me, expectantly. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was lost in thought for a second." She smiled at me and giggled a little. "All you need to do is say the password that was given to you and the portrait should open."

"Oh, thank you. That makes so much more sence. I was just trying to open it and I couldn't figure out why all of the people kept laughing at me." She answered, saying the password. "I'm Natalie, by the way. Natalie Hale." She added, winking at me.

"I'm Draco. Nice to meet you." I said, bowing slightly. "I'm Head Boy, so if you ever need any help, please feel free to let me know."

"Draco. . . that's a cute name, I like it." She said, laughing again. It sounded like wind chimes, and I suddenly wanted to kiss her. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She said, and I made note that it was a question, and not a statement.

"Yes, anytime." Was all I responded. She blew me a kiss and stepped through the portrait for a night of blissful sleep.

I smiled as I cought the kiss and placed it on my cheek. I stood there for a few minutes, trying to decifer what had just happened. I soon realized that it was definitely way past time for Filtch to be checking the halls for late students, and being Head Boy I couldn't really afford to get a detention on the first day back.


	2. Chapter 2, Natalie

hey everyone. (: here's chapter two, please read and review, i hope you like it.

* * *

I walked into the Hufflepuff common room and listened as the boy, Draco, walked away down the hallway. Alice, of course, was waiting up for me in the room we were sharing. "Alice, please don't look at me like that. . ." I said, smiling my sweet smile that I knew she couldn't resist. Ever since I had discovered the Cullen's, they had taken me in and made me part of the family. "Alice, please! I can't help it, he smelled _so _good. I just couldn't resist."

"Fine Nat, but you remember when you first came to the family, and we told you the story of Bella and Edward? Do you remember how horrible those feelings were? Please, don't let that happen to you and him. He's already decided he loves you. . ."

"Alice, yes I remember. Please, just trust me. I mean, look at how well it turned out for the two of them. I mean, yeah I can't have a beautiful daughter like Renesmee, but Alice, I think I love him too. Have you seen the way he looks at me?" I asked, smiling. "It's like he's the vampire and not me. It's like he really just wants to eat me up."

"Just please, try to be careful. Jasper and I are going to hunt, do you want to come?" Alice asked, opening the window. "You've never hunted in Scotland before." She added, smirking. "It will be good, you're eyes seem to be dulling."

"Yeah, I probably better. I want to do everything in my power to keep Draco as safe as possible if I'm going to try to be with him." I responded. "Alice, what was it like, when Edward tried to be there for Bella?" I asked as we jumped down from the window and waited for Jasper.

"I can't answer honestly; I can only tell you what I was told by Ed. He said that at first it was hardly bearable; that it practically exposed him, and us, to all of the humans. But with time, it became easier. The more time he spent with her, and the more he listened to her heart, the easier it was to _not_ want to drink her blood." Alice answered, remembering back to the time when Bella was human, no doubt remembering the smell of her blood.

"Do you think it will be like that for me?" I asked, Jasper jumping down from the boys dorms. "I mean, he just smells so fucking good." I added in a whisper, knowing that they both could hear me.

But it was Jasper who answered this time, making sure that I was calmed down enough to at least hunt tonight. "We can't know for sure, since neither of us has actually felt like this, but it could be like that. And the only thing that you can do is keep yourself feed and just take it slow with him. Now, come on let's hunt." And with that, Jasper smiled at me and ran off through the forest around the school.

I laughed as Alice and I started to run after him and hunt. Alice and I split off from each other as soon as I caught a scent of some kind of animal and at once I was thirsty. I knew the groundskeeper had said something about putting some animals in these woods for us, along with all of the other animals that he kept in here. At first I was scared about killing something that the keeper needed, but that didn't even matter as soon as I caught up to the animal I was hunting.

As soon as I was full, I made sure that I was clean of all blood, I mean how freaky would that look if you saw a girl walking through the school with blood. After I finished checking my dress and things, I ran to the front of the forest to meet Alice and Jasper. "Guys?" I asked after a minute or two, just making sure that they didn't forget me. "Are you finished?"

"Yeah, sorry." I heard Alice respond from behind me. "Jasper was just looking around and sort of got lost." Jasper hung his head sheepishly and then the three of us began to laugh. We turned back and ran towards the school. We jumped up back into our rooms and then tried to find things to occupy ourselves for the night.


	3. Chapter 3, Draco

heyeveryone. (: here's chapter 3. it's kinda sort of a little all over the place. lol i tried writing this chapter at like 3 different times when i couldn't sleep. :/ so, hopefully you can follow it, if not just let me know and i can try and fix it so people other than me can follow it. (: so, read && review, since reviews are my ambrosia. [ haha, that was a Percy Jackson reference! :D ] also, Draco is kind of an ass to Pansy, so i'm not sure if I'm going to keep him like this.

* * *

'Natalie. Natalie Hale.' I thought to myself. She had the most gorgeous name I'd ever heard; it went perfectly with her face and gorgeous body. I walked into the Slytherin common room and sat on the couch in front of the fire. I was staring into the fire for about 15 minutes before I noticed Pansy sitting on the couch behind me. "Can I help you?" I asked, disgusted that she would even try and talk to me after dinner.

"I was just wondering where you went after dinner, you disappeared." She answered, her face becoming distorted as she was trying to smile.

"God, you're nasty." I whispered. "I went to the bathroom, Jesus. Am I not allowed to piss anymore without your approval?"

"No, I was just . . . just wondering." Pansy answered, not looking at me. "Why are you so mean to me? I've done nothing but be nice to you for seven years, and you hate me."

"Do you really want to know why?" I asked, not looking at her. "It's because my father has forced you on me from the beginning, and you're not even _that_ pretty." I finished. "I mean, yeah you're soort of pretty, like half-blood pretty, but there are so many other girls that are prettier than you, so I don't understand why you feel the need to be all over me all the time. And you've never been nice to me. You're always trying to push me around, and I'm not going to have it."

I stood up, looked into the fire one last time, and went to my room. Luckily, I didn't have any roommates this year since I was Head Boy. I shut my door and changed into my pajamas. I laid in bed, but soon found I couldn't sleep. I sat up and grabbed a book out of my bag sitting on my nightstand. I looked at it, realizing that it was one of my mother's Muggle books that she hid from my father. "How the fuck did that get in my bag?" I asked myself. I threw it across my room and watched as a piece of paper fell out.

I got up out of my bed and picked the note up. It was from my mother. "_Dear Draco, here's a book for you to read so that you maybe don't turn out so much like your father. But, any girl you chose will be lucky to have you . . . even if you do turn out to be as cold hearted as your father, I will always love you."_ My mother always knew how well to write her feelings down on paper, where as I had learned from my father not to show any emotion at all.

I picked the book up, noticed the title and I began to laugh. It was her favorite Muggle book from her favorite author, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin. I remembered her reading me passages out of it when I was younger, and my mother could sneak away from her wing of the Manor to kiss me goodnight. I smiled remembering the way my mother read to me.

I soon felt sleep trying to overcome me so I crawled back into bed, thinking of Natalie and dreaming of my mother reading to me again, like I was a little boy. That night was probably the best night sleep I ever had.

The next morning I woke up and found Pansy had fallen asleep on the couch in the common room. I sighed and conjured a blanket and laid it across her. I walked out of the room and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I got down there and noticed Natalie sitting alone at the Hufflepuff table. I walked over to her. "Hello, Miss Hale." I said, and she smiled as she turned to look at me. "Where are your brother and sister?"

"Sister-in-law, actually. Alice and Jasper are still . . . sleeping." She said, giggling. "I decided to come down for some early breakfast. And please, call me Natalie or Nat."

"Like the little fly thing?" I asked teasingly. "Alright, if you insist."

She smiled and pushed me lightly. "Aren't you supposed to be at the Slytherin table?" she asked then. "Or is breakfast kind of a free-for-all?"

"Well, technically I have to sit at my house table, but if you'd like a partner for breakfast, I'd be happy to have you join me."

"I'd love too." She said, standing next to me, her brown hair flowing down her back in a braid. "So, where is your table?" she asked.

"It's this one here, the one on the far left of the Hall. We like it better this way. It keeps us away from those pesky Gryffindor snobs."

"Oh, I like this. I wonder if the Head Master would be willing to let me switch houses." She said, sitting down. "Come on, sit. You look hungry."

I sat down next to her and began to eat. I noticed that she didn't actually eat anything; she nibbled at things when she knew I was looking. I thought that was strange, but maybe I had caught her at the end of her breakfast and she was just staying with me to be nice. "So, how did you sleep?" I asked, my mouth full of food. 'Shit, she's going to think I'm nasty if I don't swallow my food before I talk.'

She giggled again and then said "Oh, I slept alright. I tossed and turned all night, but I got a _few_ hours." I heard her stress the word few and then she giggled again. "Uh, will you be able to help me with classes and stuff."

"Of course." I said smiling. "Do you have your schedule on you?" She handed me a little piece of paper and I read over it. "I see you don't have any actual magic classes." She nodded. "It's alright. I'm not taking any of these classes except for Potions, but I can take you to the doors of the others and then meet you outside to take you to your next one. I can also talk to the Head Master about you switching houses, if you'd like."

"Oh, could you really?" she asked, hugging me. "Oh, God. Sorry." She said, looking away from me. After a few minutes, she turned back to me. "That would be very helpful of you."

We smiled at each other and sat in silence while I finished my breakfast. After I was done, we walked out of the Great Hall and I saw her brother and sister walk by. She waved at them, but didn't say anything. They smiled and waved back, her brother staring thoughtfully at me. I walked her up to the Hufflepuff dorm so she could get her things. Then I walked her to her first class. "I'll be just down the hall, so wait for me here, okay?"

"Okay." She said smiling, her golden eyes flashing at me. "I'll see you later." She gently touched my cheek and then walked into her classroom as I stood there, too stunned to move.

"Draco?" I heard someone say. I turned around and it was my old friend and neighbor, Jerrod. "Are you coming to class?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about something. Come on." I said, smiling at him as we walked down the hall and talked about his family.


	4. Chapter 4, Natalie

hey guys, here's chapter 4. (: this natalie chapter tells of how she joined the Cullen's. it's sort of dumb, but it was all i could think of, sense it's 1:35 in the morning. (: so, read and review please! it's very important to me. okay, well i think i'm going to try and go to sleep now, so just let me know what you think! (:

* * *

I walked into the classroom and sat down in the middle of the rows of desks. I waited patiently for Alice and Jasper to come in and sit with me. I only had to wait a few minutes, but sitting in the classroom by myself freaked me out a little. I know, weird for a vampire, but still. There was something about the classroom that I didn't like. I soon heard Alice and Jasper enter the room and sit on either side of me. "Hey guys, how did you 'sleep'?" I asked, giggling.

"We slept very well, thank you sister." Jasper said smiling. "Little miss sleepy-head didn't want to wake up." He said, Alice giggling.

"Well, I was having a very good dream at the time, thank you." Alice responded, smiling as well. We kept up this phony conversation while all of the other students were coming into the classroom. "So Natalie, how was breakfast this morning?" Alice asked.

"Actually, I ate with Draco." I said. "I think he's going to see if I can be switched to Slytherin House."

"Do you really think it's a good idea?" Jasper asked, looking at me and then at Alice.

"I suppose maybe if we all transferred to Slytherin. Unless you'd like to stay in Hufflepuff and Natalie and I transfer." She said, her eyes going blank for a minute to check the future. "It looks clear. Oh, you're going to stay a Hufflepuff?" she asked Jasper with a sad intonation in her voice.

"It will be easier that way, love." Jasper said, leaning over me to kiss her hand. "Wouldn't it look weird if we _all_ moved to Slytherin?"

"I guess you're right." Alice said, still a little pouty. "But I'll miss you." She whispered so low that only the three of us could hear.

"I'll come visit when Nat's out of the room. Or you could still come to my room, since I don't have any roommates." Jasper whispered back.

"Eww, guys. Come on, that's gross." I whispered to them both, seeing smiles appear on their faces. "Now, shush. Here comes the teacher." And with that, the teacher came out of his office and began teaching class.

"Hello class, I'm Professor Johnson. Welcome to Music Theory. In this class, you'll be learning how music is made, why it's important, and how to interpret lyrics. As you know, this class does not have a textbook, because we'll all be working from these Muggle music workbooks. I'll need someone to pass these out for me. Uh, how about Miss Hale." He said, looking at his list and then at me.

"Oh, sure." I said, looking at Alice and Jasper and then getting up and handing out the workbooks to everyone. I saved our table for last and then hurriedly sat down in my seat. "There you go, Professor."

"Thank you." He said, smiling at me. I swear if vampires could get goosebumbs, my whole body would be covered in them. This professor was seriously starting to freak me out. "Now, if everyone could open their books to page 5, we'll start with learning how to write lyrics."

Alice, Jasper, and I did our work for the Music Theory class and of course were done in minutes, since all of us already knew all about it. We all handed our essays in and the Professor excused us. "Natalie." He called before I walked out. "Could you come here a minute, please."

"Of course." I said, looking at Alice as she and Jasper walked out of the room. I walked over to Professor Johnson. "What do you need, sir?" I asked.

"Well, actually I was wondering if you'd like to be my student helper." He said. "I need someone to help me choose lessons and to dust the pictures and things around the classroom."

"Oh, um, of course." I said, not wanting to be rude. "Is that all sir? I really need to get back to my brother and sister."

"Of course." He said, smiling. I turned around and began to walk out. I could feel his eyes looking me up and down as my hips swayed. I shivered and hurried out of the room.

"Ick." I said as I caught up to Alice and Jasper. "I'm pretty sure he's definitely hitting on me. He wants me to be his student helper or something. Like dusting and helping plan lessons. I'm so grossed out right now." Apparently the way my face looked was pretty funny because when I looked at my companions, they were laughing hysterically. "What? What did I do?"

"I haven't seen your face look like that since you woke up after Carlisle saved you! You were so disgusted to see all of us." Alice said smiling at the memory. "You thought we were angles toying with your soul."

"Well, if you all hadn't looked so damn beautiful!" I said giggling. "You were all _so_ beautiful; I couldn't even believe that I was seeing you."

"Well, you looked beautiful that night too, even before Carlisle saved you; the only person prettier than you that night was Alice." Jasper said, kissing Alice's cheek. "And that was sort of hard to do." He admitted.

"Thank you." I said smiling. I remembered that night well, the night that I was saved. . .

I was home alone that night, sitting on the couch watching a movie, texting my brother who was away at college. My parents had gone out that night, which was not unusual. I had gotten up, getting ready to go to bed when I heard the door crack open and I watched a drunken man walk into my house. I ran to my kitchen and grabbed a knife. I then hit the man in the leg and ran outside so that he would follow me. I had the bright idea of thinking that I could just run him around until he left me alone. Then I'd run back into the house and call the police. No such luck.

I had run the man out into the street when I turned around to see how close to me he was. He was much closer than I had anticipated. He came up to me, grabbing the knife out of my hand, and stabbed me once in the chest. I gasped and I crumpled to the ground, feeling the man pull the knife out of my wound. The last thing I remember, was the man saying "That's what you get, you dumb bitch."

That's when I woke up in the Cullen household with my new family. Carlisle sitting beside me, looking at his watch; Alice was squeezing my hand; and Jasper was standing in the corner of the room. I began to stir, hearing everyone talk at once. One voice though, stood out among all the rest. "Darling, what is your name?" Esme had asked me.

"Natalie." I practically whispered. "Natalie Radcliffe."

"Well, Natalie, welcome to the family." She said, hugging me. As soon as the others were sure that I wouldn't attack them, they all welcomed me properly.

"That was a good night; well not the beginning of it, but still." I looked at Alice. "Did we ever find out who he was actually after?" I asked.

"Yes. Carlisle got the paper the next morning. Apparently the man was after your mother because of some sort of break up they had had in high school. Your parents found him in the street right outside of your house, passed out with the knife in his hand. They ran into the house to find you, and then called the police. While you were changing, Carlisle put your body in a ditch so as to make it look as though you were dead. It was easier for them that way."

"I miss them." I said. "I'm going to go find Draco, he should be out of class by now, right? See you guys later!"


End file.
